una nueva oportunidad
by mamori anazaki
Summary: Por fin Aizen FUE Derrotado , hay un plan que segir y nada ni nadie hara que se desvie de el, no habra mucho tiempo pero lo aprovechara al maximo, cambios y nuevas ideas para este ulquihime posiblemente cambie a M, asi ue esperen
1. el fin de aizen

**Hola, como ya había dicho a algunas personas esta será mi aportación a esta linda pareja.**

**Esta historia seria lo que pasa después del capítulo en el que ulquiorra muere (bueno mi versión).**

**Bleach y sus personajes desgraciada mente no me pertenecen si así fuera ulquiorra fuera el personaje principal**

**y no estaría muerto, pero Tite Kubo es el maestro el que hizo un estupendo trabajo al crear todo esto.**

**Bueno ahora adelante lean.**

**OoOoOoO**

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar; no podía evitar sentirse vacía al recordar como momentos antes Ulquiorra aun estaba vivo y ahora ya no. No había espacio para pensar en otra cosa más que en él, camino hasta quedar en el lugar que él estuvo; reacciono al sentir lagrimas salir de sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba ¿qué estaba pasando?, sabía que kurosaki estaba a unos pasos de ahí y tenía que ir a ver si estaba bien, pero no podía moverse, toco sus propias lagrimas aun preguntándose por que, ¿por que lloraba por él? ese ser que la separo de sus amigos, que la un dio en un lugar obscuro y que la trataba sin compasión, no podía entenderlo.

-¿Por qué? - susurro viendo sus dedos con restos de lágrimas-

- Orihime -dijo Ichigo, aun sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, no es que sintiera el que lo haya matado, estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido que su hollow interior lo controlara y no solo matara a Ulquiorra de esa forma si no también lastimar a sus amigos, de repente sintió el reitsu se Rukia y los demás, decidió ir a ayudarlos- Orihime… - ella lo volteo a ver con rastros de lagrimas en su cara, Ichigo no pudo verla a la cara- cuida y cura a Ishida, iré a ayudar a los chicos - dijo yéndose hasta desaparecer -

Después de ver como Ichigo desaparecía, Orihime se limpio el rostro y camino hacia Ishida quien estaba recostado en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto agachándose para quedar a la altura de su amigo-

- No te preocupes por mí – dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo -

- No te muevas te curare, Sōten Kisshun -dijo en un susurro, empezando el proceso de curación, pero ella estaba muy distraída aun pensando en el-

- No te preocupes estoy seguro de que Ichigo no permitirá que su hollow lo controle otra vez -dijo Ishida al ver la cara de preocupación aunque más bien se veía triste, ella reacciono de inmediato y le sonrió-

- Lo sé -dijo concentrándose en curarlo pero sin quitar su cara de tristeza-

- Puedes contarme lo que sucede – le dijo Ishida con un suave tono de voz –

- mmmm… ¿de qué hablas? no sucede nada -dijo sonriendo tratando de ocultar lo que sentía-

- No mientas; algo pasa… pues decírmelo -Orihime por fin término de curarlo, quita la falsa sonrisa y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Ishida-

- Yo no quería que muriera -decía llorando a chorros, mientras que Ishida se sorprendió ya que entendió muy bien a quien se refería-

- ¿Pero de que hablas?… ¿te refieres a cuarto espada? – pregunto asombrado el chico –

- Sé que es el enemigo y me separo de ustedes pero el siempre cuido de mi, el no fue tan malo conmigo –

- ¿Lo estas defendiendo? –

- Yo… no sé qué me pasa -dijo aferrándose a las prendas de él - siento que lo necesito - sintió como el cuerpo de Ishida se tenso, poco después la tomo de los hombros y la separo un poco para que la pudiera verla-

- ¿Te enamoraste de el? –

- Yo… no… no lo creo… más bien lo llegue a ver como a un amigo, no me gusta que nadie dañe a mis amigos, yo haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para mantenerlos a salvo -en cuanto lo dijo como que se le prendió el foco y se puso de pie, camino de regreso al lugar donde estuvo Ulquiorra- Sōten Kisshun -dijo con voz clara y decidida, frente a los últimos rastros de ceniza de Ulquiorra –

- Orihime ¿qué haces? -dijo un sorprendido Ishida-

- Yo… intentare traerlo de regreso – dijo decidida –

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – pregunto curioso y asombrado –

- No lo sé… Aizen piensa que puedo y lo intentare… nada pierdo con intentarlo –

- Pero es el enemigo -dijo Ishida un poco histérico perdiendo la calma que siempre lo ha caracterizado –

- Es el enemigo… pero también es alguien importante para mí -dijo volviendo a su tarea, Ishida decidió no decir nada mas, después de un rato se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar tras de Orihime, la toco del hombro y ella volteo a verlo-

- No sé lo que te está pasando, pero sé que ya sabes que por más que lo intentes no podrás revivirlo -Orihime bajo sus brazos y de inmediato desapareció la barrera, agacho el rostro, ambos empezaron a caminar, tenían que salir de ahí había una lucha en Karakura y ellos no podían quedarse sin hacer nada-

Después de caminar por un buen rato sin rumbo, apareció ante ellos un portal dimensional, ambos se miran y saben que no tienen ninguna opción así que entran y empiezan correr hasta que logran ver luz, se apresuran y después de salir se dan cuenta que están en karakura, en medio de la pelea y frente a ellos se empiezo a abrir otro portal, poco después sale Ichigo, Rukia, Chad y Renji.

- Chicos -dijo Orihime, sonriendo al ver que todos ellos estaban bien-

- Orihime -dijo Rukia corriendo asía ella para ver que estuviera bien, todos los demás se juntaron y después voltearon ver a Aizen-

-Maldito -dijo Ichigo a Aizen al ver el desastre que había-

- Por todos lados habían capitanes y demás luchando, sin pensarlo Ichigo se lanzo contra Aizen, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a el Tōsen contrarresto el ataque, de inmediato Ichigo retrocedió.

- Antes de ir tras el tendrás que derrotarme -dijo Tōsen-

- Maldito… - gruño Ichigo –

- Quien te derrotara seré yo -todos voltearon a ver hacia donde venia la voz encontrando a Grimmjow herido debido a la pelea contra Ichigo-

- Grimmjow pero que sorpresa -dijo Aizen- y dime ¿ahora eres nuestro enemigo? –

- Yo no estoy a favor de los sucios shinigamis; pero tampoco estaré contigo que lo único que quieres es utilizarnos y tu -señalando a Tōsen- te acabare así estaremos a mano por haberme quitado el brazo en aquella ocasión y después te matare -señalando nuevamente pero ahora a Ichigo-

- ¿Y crees que podrás derrotar a Tōsen? te vez muy mal -dijo Aizen sonriendo burlándose del peli azul-

- Yo te curare -dijo orihime sacando fuerzas de donde fuera, grimmjow no era tan malo le caía bien y no permitiría que lo mataran, además ayudaría con Tōsen aunque allá aclarado que no está a favor de ellos-

- Pero que dices -dijo Rukia-

- Bien -dijo Grimmjow apareciendo frente a Orihime, ella asintió y se preparo para curarlo-

- Vaya… vaya mi querida Orihime, estoy segura que gracias a ti Ulquiorra murió y ahora pasara lo mismo con el -dijo Aizen, Orihime lo volteo a ver con un toque de tristeza en los ojos-

- No digas nada sobre él, tú no sabes nada… nunca los entendiste -grito Orihime a punto de llorar-

- ¿Y tu si? – le pregunto con tono burlesco y una sonrisa prepotente, sabía que así conseguiría enojar a la chica –

- Ya cállate… -grito Orihime, dejando un poco sorprendida a la mayoría ya que la chica nunca respondía así y menos se le veía enojada – jamás te han importado; para ti son solo peones sin valor, apareciste ante ellos como un dios y les cumpliste sus anhelados sueños aun si eso era pasajero… efímero - su respiración se agito, lagrimas caían de sus ojos – les has cobrado muy caro por ello… -

- Ellos lo saben, siempre lo han sabido no son almas inocentes a quienes puedes engañar tan fácilmente – dijo Aizen con voz calmada –

- Aun así – Orihime estaba un poco más tranquila, seria y con una mano se quitaba sus lagrimas – yo… jamás te perdonare, eres la persona más cruel y malvada que allá conocido, jamás te perdonare – todos los presentes se preguntaban ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce Orihime que carecía de malos sentimientos? Que siempre estaba dispuesta a perdonar, ayudar y a dar segundas oportunidades –

- ¿Crees que me interesa tu perdón? – sonrió al ver la expresión de la peli naranja, estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente - ¿crees que me interesa el perdón de todos ellos?... ¿crees que me interesa sufrir o llorar por Ulquiorra? – Ante esta pregunta Orihime abrió los ojos y las lagrimas nuevamente caían – Ulquiorra era alguien insignificante; si no lo mataban ustedes lo materia yo al terminar la guerra… - la chica era todo un poema, cualquiera podía notar el terror por las palabras de Aizen –

- Cállate – dijo entre gimoteos Orihime –

- Sentía mucha curiosidad por tus sentimientos, a cada segundo se hacía más débil… -

- Cállate – susurro la chica –

- Lo hubiese matado de la más cruel forma –

- Que te calles… - le grito Orihime lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió -

De repente fue rodeada de una luz rosa que se extendió rápidamente alejando a todos los que se topaba; atrapo a Grimmjow quien era el único que se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella.

Después de la sorpresa todos veían muy impresionados como la luz brillaba tanto que no se podía ver nada que estuviera dentro de el, después de eso una gran ráfaga de viento se hiso presente y en segundos paro, la luz empezó a ceder, se podían ver sombras. Pasaron varios segundos antes de poder distinguir algo dentro de la luz.

Poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo; de inmediato todos estaban con la boca abierta sin podérsela creer, Orihime estaba arrodilladla y respirando con dificultad y frente a ella estaban 2 cuerpo.

Se sintió muy molesta cuando Aizen dijo esas cosas; una rabia que jamás en la vida había sentido la invadió, ese monstruo diciendo esas cosas tan crueles de una persona que estuvo dispuesto a morir por él, mientras que ella deseaba con todo su ser que esa tragedia jamás hubiese pasado.

No se había quedado tranquila después de la muerte de Ulquiorra; él era el que menos debería hablar, escuchar sus palabras lastimeras sabiendo que había razón el ellas la destrozaba; debió ser fuerte… no debió gritar a Ichigo… lo único que ocasiono es que todo se derrumbara. El es el que le ha hecho daño a todos, se enfureció tanto que grito y sintió un gran poder salir de ella, todo empezó a brillar, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, después de un rato no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie así que fue cayendo, sintió una presencia muy conocida, tal vez se había desmayado y estaba soñando porque era la única explicación que encontraba para sentirse como se sentía, tranquila… protegida al reconocer esa presencia… era él.

No pudo evitar llorar; se recriminaba ella misma por ser tan débil, poco a poco la luz fue desapareciendo… sentía el aire muy pesado le costaba respirar, su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza parecía estallar, trato de levantarse pero al instante callo, sentía morirse. levanto un poco la vista y vio los pies de 2 personas frente a ella, fue levantando la vista poco a poco y cuando por fin pudo ver a esas dos personas, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer como si fuera una gran cascada, frente a ella estaba Grimmjow y el… ulquiorra estaba ahí con una expresión de sorpresa.

Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, todos observaban muy atentos como grimmjow estaba completamente recuperado, parecía humano ya no tenia los restos de sus huesos, ni su hueco pero más que eso no podían creer que ante ellos estaba Ulquiorra viéndose las manos y después tocándose el rostro y Orihime estaba como ida mientras lo observaba y al igual que Grimmjow el también parecía humano sin su hueso ni su hueco.

* Grimmjow

No entendía lo que pasaba; se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes, estaba completamente recuperado, llevo sus manos a su mejilla derecha y no toco los restos de su máscara, de inmediato llevo su mano al lugar donde antes tenía su hueco… no sabía que estaba pasando estaba muy confundido, dirigió su mirada a la princesita... solo ella podría explicarle.

* Ulquiorra

¿Qué estaba pasando? él había muerto; Ichigo Kurosaki lo mato, después de decir sus últimas palabras a la mujer se había hundido en una obscuridad absoluta y ahora estaba de regreso, toco su cabeza y no encontró nada, llevo sus manos a su hueco pero este ya no estaba, ahora había piel y carne, de inmediato llevo su mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho y lo sintió; sintió palpitar su corazón, se sorprendió demasiado, alguien tenía que explicarle, miro al frente y se encontró con esa persona que lo confundía tanto, algo en su interior se tranquilizo al ver que estaba bien, no le había pasado nada, estaba llorando y se veía muy impresionada.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto a la chica –

ella poco a poco y sacando fuerzas quien sabe donde logro ponerse de pie y con pasos temblorosos camino para estar frente a él; se estremeció al sentir como ella lo empezó a acariciar… le toco la mejilla, su ojos , su nariz, sus labios, bajo su mano hasta tocar la parte baja de su cuello, sonrió al notar que ya no estaba vacío, descubrió la parte izquierda de su pecho para ver que ya no tenía su tatuaje, de pronto sintió que él le tomaba muy fuerte su mano para alejarla bruscamente.

- Te he preguntado qué ha pasado – dijo con todo exigente –

- Eres tu… estas vivo -dijo abrazándolo de la cintura aun si él no correspondía al abrazo, ignorando las palabras del pelinegro, segundos después la volvió a separar-

- Contesta -dijo autoritario, sorprendido por un temor que nació y le invadió al sentir el abrazo y calor del la onna, sentimientos que no había experimentado por mucho tiempo y que había olvidado con el tiempo, era lógico que hace mucho fue un humano y que seguro sintió este tipo de cosas aunque no las recordara –

- Yo… -Dijo observando que todos la miraban hasta Grimmjow que estaba al lado de Ulquiorra, dándose cuenta que eso no era ningún sueño- no sé qué está pasando –

- Sabía que algún día lograrías revivir a las personas y en el caso de Ulquiorra hasta lo transformaste al igual que a Grimmjow -dijo Aizen mientras era observaba do por todos-

- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? – Le pregunto Ichigo –

- Por lo que veo debes pasar por muchas cosas para que puedas revivir a alguien; al igual que transformarlos, bueno es solo una suposición yo no puedo asegurar nada sobre tus poderes -dijo aizen dirigiéndose a Orihime- la pregunta es ¿podrás hacerlo otra vez?... Sinceramente lo dudo, desde que vi tus poderes estuve seguro que serian especiales mas no ilimitados, me has sorprendido… al parecer te quita mucha energía, podría provocar tu muerte - todos veían a Aizen muy sorprendidos –

- ¿Yo puedo revivir a las personas? -pregunto una confundida Orihime-

- No lo sé, tal vez esto fue solo una ocasión especial, si vienes conmigo y te dejas estudiar tal vez averigüemos mas –

- Eso jamás -dijo Ichigo-

- Eso no depende de ti -le dijo a Ichigo- Ulquiorra cuídala nos la llevaremos -este no reacciono- ¿qué sucede Ulquiorra?... ¿acaso tu mi más fiel espada también piensa traicionarme? - dijo con tranquilidad –

- Explíqueme todo lo que ha dicho… -Dijo Ulquiorra muy confundido-

- Ya dije que no se mas, solo puedo decirte que te convertí en mi espada moriste y ella te trajo de vuelta aunque algo diferente, ahora tráela a mí, después de que termine de experimentar y ya no me sirva te la regalare -no supo porque pero Ulquiorra sintió cierto coraje por lo dicho-

- ¿Estás diciendo que ya no soy más un espada? –

- Así es –

- Eso quiere decir que ya no estoy a tus servicios… si ella me regreso entonces a ella es a quien debo servir no a ti -dijo colocándose entre Orihime y Aizen-

- Suponía que eso harías… Tōsen acaba con ellos y traes contigo a Orihime -el susodicho asintió y se abalanzo contra Ulquiorra pero no lograr llegar a él, Grimmjow lo detuvo-

- Ya te había dicho que el que acabara contigo seré yo, después me aclararas todo -dijo a Orihime, después de eso ambos empezaron a pelear-

- Acabare contigo antes de que puedas tocar a Orihime -dijo Ichigo lanzándose nuevamente a Aizen pero igual fue detenido otra vez ahora por Gin-

- Temo que no podre dejarte pasar -dijo Gin con su característica sonrisa-

- Entonces acabare contigo -dijo Ichigo también empezando a pelear contra Gin-

- Al parecer tendré que hacerlo yo -dijo Aizen haciendo aparecer a un montón de hollow para que el resto de los amigos de Orihime se entretuvieran, después dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra- eras mi confiable espada, lástima… hare lo que dije que te haría te matare… lastima, parece que no disfrutaras de tu nueva vida -dijo lanzándose a Ulquiorra el cual empezó a luchar con él –

De inmediato Aizen se dio cuenta que los poderes de su ex espada no eran los mismos de antes, ahora era mucho más fuerte, no había comparación la diferencia era grande y por lo visto era lo mismo con Grimmjow ya que si no Tōsen ya habría acabado con él.

Todos estaban peleando; algunos capitanes ya habían acabado con sus contrincantes como Toshiro y Ukitake que llegaron y por lo cansados que estaban serian estorbo si intervenían en la pelea, por lo que solo observaban muy confundidos por los dos espadas. Yamamoto estuvo observando desde un principio muy atento a todo esperando el resultado de todo esto-

* Grimmjow vs Tōsen

La pelea se veía reñida, sus poderes estaban muy parejos, ninguno de los dos se distraía porque si lo hacían sería el fin, chocaron sus espadas y se separaron.

- Qué te parece al parecer podre acabarte -dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona-

- Cállate -dijo tosen volviendo atacar, este se veía enojado por ver como empezaba a ser superado por un antiguo espada, tan molesto estaba que no calculo bien sus movimientos lo que le dio la oportunidad a Grimmjow de rematarlo haciéndole una profunda cortada en diagonal en el pecho, tosen callo arrodilladlo-

Como es posible… que alguien como tú me allá derrotado -dijo cayendo muerto, después de ver que ya había terminado se dejo caer del cansancio, una sonrisa maniática apareció en su rostro, sentía una nueva fuerza en su ser, era más fuerte… mucho más fuerte, aun así estaba agotado en verdad que si no fuera por ese descuido aun estarían peleando, volteo a ver a los demás… mataría el rato viendo a los demás -

* Ichigo vs Gin

- Vaya si que te has vuelto muy fuerte -decía gin respirando con dificultad al igual que Ichigo-

- Esto está a punto de terminar -dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa-

- Ya lo creo -viendo de reojo a Aizen para después reanudar la pelea-

* Ulquiorra vs Aizen

La pelea no se veía tan pareja; parecía que Ulquiorra iba perdiendo ya que no solo tenía que luchar con el si no también proteger a la mujer; Aizen parecía esperar cualquier descuido para poder atraparla.

Te has vuelto muy fuerte, al parecer superas por mucho tus poderes de antes –

- No tengo nada encontrar tuya, solo déjala en paz –

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso así que mejor muere…. -Dijo usando shumpoo quedando frente a él y ensartando su espada en el estomago- adiós Ulquiorra – sonriendo de lado al ver que el otro escupía sangre y entrecerraba los ojos –

- Adiós Aizen -dijo atravesando la parte baja de su cuello con la mano con una súper velocidad, cayendo Aizen poco a poco con los ojos abiertos; Ulquiorra tomo la espada de Aizen y la empezó a sacar de su cuerpo lentamente hasta tirarla un lado, coloco su mano en la herida, escucho como la mujer le hablaba, la escuchaba muy lejos no pudo más y callo inconsciente-

* Ichigo vs Gin

Todo parecía ir igual, concentrándose para no perder la vida a manos del otro, sus movimientos era rápidos, lanzaron un fuerte ataque que provoco que ambos salieran volando.

- Maldito eres muy fuerte -dijo Ichigo a Gin, de pronto se oyó un grito desgarrador y ambos voltearon a ver-

Orihime corrió, al ver que Ulquiorra caía.

- Sōten Kisshun -dijo arrodillándose para curarlo mientras lloraba, después de un rato su herida cerró pero él no despertaba y lo empezó a sacudirlo, hasta que alguien apareció frente a ella-

Gin llego de inmediato a donde Orihime y Ulquiorra, observo a Aizen que yacía muerto, después volteo a ver a Ulquiorra.

- Aléjate de ahí nuestra pelea no ha terminado -dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia ellos-

- Eso no importa me rindo -dijo gin para después agacharse a ver a Ulquiorra pero Orihime no se lo permitió-

- No lo toques -dijo Orihime evitando que lo hiciera, gin la observo y sonrió-

- No te preocupes el estará bien, solo necesita descansar, además ya dije que me rindo -dijo dirigiéndose a Yamamoto quien desde su posición asintió y en un segundo ya estaba siendo apresado por Hitsugaya y Ukitake-

**OoOoOoOo**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo**

**Dejen reviews**

**mamori**

O_o


	2. una propuesta

Abrió los ojos y los cerro de inmediato le dio como una punzada en la sien por la luz; después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir, le dolía la cabeza y tenia sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo y eso le molestaba ya que le recordaba que ahora estaba más cerca de ser un humano cualquiera, sintió un calor en sus manos, miro a lado ahí estaba ella, la onna estaba con él y lo tenia de la mano, ¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil comprender lo que pasaba?... lo único que sabía ahora es que tenía que estar al lado de ella… cuidándola… que paradoja antes era su carcelero y ahora tendría que ser su protector, se empezó a sentar en la cama, al parecer todo estaba en su contra no quería despertarla y eso fue lo que paso, observo cómo empezó a tallarse los ojos, después lo miro, ambos se miraron, siempre lo sorprendía ahora le estaba sonriendo, no estaba seguro de llegarla a comprenderla algún día.

- Hola –dijo Orihime sin dejar de sonreír- ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿dónde estoy? – pregunto ignorando la pregunta de la chica –

- En la tienda de Urahara – de inmediato comprendió que se trataba del hombre raro con sombrero-

- ¿Porque estoy aquí? –

- Todos estamos aquí, mis amigos, los shinigamis, Grimmjow y tu –

- ¿Qué paso después de que perdí la conciencia? – volvió a preguntar, miro sus manos que aun estaban apresadas por las de Orihime, al darse cuenta ella de inmediato las quito con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas- ¿estás bien? –

- Si – aclaro su voz para seguir- bien te contare, después de que te desmayaste, Gin se entrego, aun no se qué pasa, varios capitanes están con él, también Urahara, mis amigos están en la sala junto con Grimmjow aunque un capitán está con ellos para que no vayan a iniciar una pelea y a ti te trajimos aquí para que descansaras- Orihime suspiro después de a ver terminado de contarle-

- Pensé que seriamos apresado por los shinigamis –

- Yo no dejare que eso pase – dijo levantándose de la silla y observándolo con una mirada decidida, Ulquiorra se sintió extraño, que ella se preocupara por el fue una sensación que le gusto; no era tonto sabia que ya no era un ser vacio, Orihime se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo y se volvió a sentar- ustedes ayudaron a derrotar a Aizen, no tienen por qué ser apresados, son héroes –

- Yo no lo hice para ayudar a los shinigamis, lo hice para protegerte a ti – dijo Ulquiorra muy tranquilo –

- ¿Lo has hecho por mí? – Pregunto con nerviosismo Orihime, Ulquiorra asintió – ¿pero por qué? –

- Yo ya no soy un espada – dijo llevando su mano al lugar donde antes tenía su hueco- ahora parezco un humano pero no he perdido mis poderes – Orihime escuchaba con mucha atención – tu me reviviste por lo tanto ya no tenía que servir a Aizen si no a ti-

- ¿Entonces lo hiciste por eso? –dijo Orihime claramente desanimada-

- Si –Ulquiorra observo cómo después de responderle ella bajo la mirada, tal vez se sintió mal por lo que dijo- antes de morir por alguna razón desee poder tener otra oportunidad y tú me la diste – Orihime alzo para verlo habían un par de lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos- por lo tanto es mi deber estar contigo –

- Pero yo no quiero que sea un deber… yo quiero… que sea tu deseo, quiero que estés conmigo porque quieras y no porque sea una obligación –orihime por primera vez observo en él una clara expresión de confusión, no pudo evitarlo sonrió- no te preocupes después lo pensaras mejor, solo te diré que no tienes que estar conmigo por obligación, tu ahora eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras, ahora mejor descansa otro poco –

- Antes respóndeme una cosa más – ella asintió- ¿cómo fue que me reviviste? ¿cómo fue que me convertiste en lo que soy ahora?... y además ¿que soy? –

- Yo… bueno –no sabía que responder ni ella sabía lo que había hecho-

- Orihime no sabe la respuesta –dijo Urahara entrando con su abanico en la cara como de costumbre, de inmediato ambos lo miraron-

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le dijo a Ulquiorra este asintió-

- Bien que les parece si vamos abajo, veremos si podemos aclarar un poco las cosas -

Poco después los 3 estaban bajando, al llegar todos los observaban sus amigos, los capitanes, Grimmjow y el resto de tenientes, Orihime se sintió incomoda sabia que en algún momento tenía que dar explicaciones pero no se imagino que sería de esa forma.

- Pasen… tenemos que hablar –dijo Yamamoto, los 3 entraron y se acomodaron, hicieron que Grimmjow, Orihime y Ulquiorra estuvieran al frente en ese orden- Orihime Inoue… ¿tienes alguna explicación o sabes algo sobre tus poderes? –

- No –dijo ella de forma segura- yo estoy muy confundida, no sé qué pasa conmigo –

- Ustedes son espada, ¿por que ayudaron a derrotar a Aizen y a Tozen? – Pregunto Yamamoto a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow-

- Yo lo hice para salvar a la mujer –dijo Ulquiorra sin pestañear, Orihime solo bajo la mirada de la pena, podía escucharse los murmullos pero la chica no logro saber de quienes eran ni que decían–

- ¿Y tú? –Pregunto a Grimmjow-

- Yo solo quería acabar con Tozen, el maldito me debía muchas –

- Bien, Orihime Inoue – dijo nuevamente observando la- serás llevada al sereite y juzgada por traición por ayudar a los espadas –

- Eso no lo permitiré – dijo Ulquiorra muy tranquilo poniéndose de pie y enfrente de Orihime- no permitiré que nadie le haga daño – Grimmjow se puso de pie y se puso al lado de Ulquiorra-

- Lo mismo digo, no me gusta deber nada a nadie-

- Usted no puede llevarla y apresarla – dijo Ichigo y sus amigos empezaron a protestar-

- Silencio – dijo Yamamoto, después de un rato nadie más hablaba-

- Como ya dije ella ayudo a los espada, nuestros enemigos –

- Es cierto que no somos sus aliados – dijo Grimmjow con una media sonrisa-

- Pero ya no somos espada, por lo tanto la mujer no los traiciono – dijo Ulquiorra-

- Eso es cierto – intervino Urahara-

- Aun no tengo una precisa explicación sobre los poderes de Orihime, pero la verdad es que ninguno de ellos dos son espada, ahora son humanos y lo más importante es que aun conservan sus poderes de espadas, además de que no tienen límites, sus poderes son como los de Ichigo… aun pueden seguir creciendo, pueden hacerse más fuertes, todos nosotros sabíamos sobre los poderes de Orihime, pero lo de revivir y transformar es nuevo –

- Entonces la llevaremos y la someterán a investigación –

- Podrían hacer eso o traer a gin y ver si él sabe algo, después de todo fue la mano derecha de Aizen – dijo Urahara-

- Y quien asegura que el dirá algo, además si dice algo como sabremos si es verdad – dijo Toshiro-

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo – después de unos segundos, Yamamoto asintió y Toshiro y Ukitake fueron por Gin-

- Después de eso todos volvieron a sus lugares, minutos después entro Toshiro, Ukitake y Gin con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

- Hola a todos, que gusto verlos – dijo Gin –

- Tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas – Toshiro de mala gana –

- Claro que si, les diré todo lo que sepa –

- Espera un momento, por qué dices eso tu eres uno de los malos – dijo Ichigo –

- Bueno sí, tengo que explicar eso –

- No hay nada que explicar – dijo Toshiro –

- Cálmate, nada perdemos con escuchar – le dijo Ukitake-

- Bien, entonces habla – dijo Toshiro –

- Si, omitiré algunas cosas para que sea más claro, en un principio me uní a el por curiosidad, quería saber que era capaz de hacer, después gracias a una persona me di cuenta que si lo seguía terminaría haciendo mucho daño, pero no podía dejarlo así nada mas y mas si de una u otra forma me había dado a entender que si me iba le aria daño a esa persona que tanto apreciaba – dijo mirando de reojo a Matsumoto que se encontraba entre los tenientes, ella solo bajo la mirada – por lo que no podía dejarlo, poco después supe que era lo mejor ya que si estaba a su lado estaría al tanto de todos sus planes… yo lleve algo a cabo para que Ulquiorra-kun ganara la pelea – dijo Gin muy serio y logrando captar la atención de todos; confundidos estaban los oyentes -

- ¿de qué hablas?… -pregunto Toshiro –

- Como sabrán Aizen tenía toda esa fuerza gracias a la Hōgyoku , todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el sereite se la paso investigando para llegar a controlarla, cuando nos fuimos él siguió experimentando con ella y gracias a eso creo a los espadas y a los demás, pero aun no podía controlarla por completo, descubrió una forma de obtener sus poderes y lo más importante es que no tenía que estar cerca para obtener sus poderes, encontró el lugar indicado para esconderla de todos, tuve que hacer muchos meritos para saber cuál era el lugar donde estaba, no me quede sin hacer nada, también empecé a hacer mis experimentos secretos, no fue mucho lo que logre y es por eso que si actuaba seria en el momento indicado –

- ¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste? – Pregunto urahara-

- Cree un dispositivo que me ayudaría a detener la transferencia de poder entre la Hōgyoku y Aizen – todos miraban sorprendidos- al activarlo Aizen quedaría sin los poderes de la Hōgyoku –

- ¿estás diciendo que usaste ese dispositivo? – pregunto Toshiro –

- Aizen aun sin los poderes de la Hōgyoku ya era muy fuerte – dijo ignorando la pregunta del peliblanco quien gruño - el lapso de tiempo en el que no contaría con los poderes de la Hōgyoku era de solo 5 minutos, ese tiempo no sería suficiente para derrotarlo, por eso solo podía hacerlo en el momento indicado y eso fue cuando estaba peleando con Ulquiorra-kun; Aizen sabia los limites de Ulquirra-kun se confió y no tomo en cuenta el aumento de este con su transformación -

- Pero si no funcionaba tu podías volver a hacerlo –Ichigo-

- Tenía que esperar aproximadamente 1 hora para volver a hacerlo, ese tiempo sería perfecto para que él fuera al lugar donde escondía la Hōgyoku y la arreglarla –

- Por que tendríamos que creerte, tú nos traicionaste –dijo Toshiro-

- Espero que decirles el lugar en el que se encuentra la Hōgyoku les haga ver que yo siempre he estado de su lado – durante un largo tiempo nadie dijo nada –

- Llévanos y después veremos que hacer – dijo Ukitake, el asintió-

- Solo que hay un pequeño problema - dijo gin muy serio, todos lo miraban atentos- puedo llevarlos donde se encuentra la Hōgyoku... pero no podrán sacarla de ahí tan fácilmente –

- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Hitsugaya-

- En estos momentos la Hōgyoku está protegida pero en el momento en el que intenten moverla esta buscara de inmediato a un portador –

- No entiendo - dijo Ichigo-

- Quiero decir que si quieren mover la Hōgyoku tendrán que llevar a la persona que la resguardara dentro de su cuerpo... y deben estar agradecidos de que ellos dos estén vivos -dijo mirando a Ulquiorra y Grimmjo el resto también volteo a verlos-

- Entiendo - dijo Urahara-

- Yo no así que explíquenlo maldita sea - dijo Ichigo-

- Lo que gin quiere decir es que la Hōgyoku solo puede trasladarse al cuerpo de alguno de ellos dos -señalando a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjo ambos estaban como en shock al igual que el resto-

- ¿porque solo por ellos? - Hitsugaya-

- Primera porque ambos son tan fuertes como Aizen quien fue capaz de dominarla – Gin –

- También podría hacerlo kurosaki - Toshiro-

- Y segunda por que ellos fueron creados por la Hōgyoku por lo que ella los reconocería y no dudaría en quedarse en sus cuerpos, cualquiera de los 2 sería perfecto como recipiente para la Hōgyoku - todos quedaron en silencio buscando alguna otra forma de obtener la Hōgyoku-

- Creo que lo primero que podemos hacer es ir a ver la ubicación de la Hōgyoku, después veremos que hacer -dijo Ukitake que volteo a ver a Yamamoto el cual asintió-

- Bien vayan -dijo Yamamoto, poco después estaban saliendo al hueco mundo Toshiro, Ukitake, Urahara y Gin –

- Orihime, por que no descansas un poco, ven vamos a uno de los cuartos –dijo Rukia, Orihime observo a ambos ex espadas antes de responder –

- Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí -

- Mejor ve y descansa – Ichigo –

- La verdad es que aunque fuera no podría dormir, prefiero quedarme aquí por si algo pasa –

- Bien –Ichigo –

Ya habían pasado un par de horas sin saber nada, algunos ya se veían molestos de tanta espera, como Ichigo, Renji y Grimmjow, otros guardaban la compostura y no expresaban nada, ejemplo Yamamoto (quien de seguro estaba pensando en algo muy importante), Ulquiorra, sado e Ishida, mientras que otros se veían nerviosos como Matsumoto, después de otro rato Yamamoto se paro, al instante todos pusieron toda su atención en el.

- Necesito hablar a solas con ustedes –dijo Yamamoto muy serio – ichigo kurosaki y también con los espadas

- Bien entonces hablemos – ichigo –

- Síganme – el primero en caminar fue yamamoto seguido por Ichigo poco después Ulquiorra empezó a seguirlos por lo que Grimmjow no tuvo otra opción, en la sala todos querían saber que era lo que Yamamoto quería decirles a Ichigo y a los espadas, Rukia noto una cara de preocupación en Orihime –

- No te preocupes ya verás que no pasara nada malo – Orihime sonrió, quería creer en lo que su amiga le decía –

Los 4 caminaron hasta entrar en un cuarto cerrado sin ventanas ni nada, no había por donde escapar, Yamamoto giro para quedar frente a los 3.

- Tengo una propuesta que hacerle a los 3 – dijo sin rodeos Yamamoto, nadie dijo nada –

- Quiero que los 3 ocupen los lugares vacios para capitán – ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando después de tantos problemas que tuvo para que lo aceptaran, ahora se le hacía casi imposible creer lo que escuchaba, Grimmjow tenía una expresión de asombro mientras que Ulquiorra no mostraba ninguna reacción – ya ha sido suficiente de tantas guerras y muertes, lo mejor que podría suceder es encontrar a los nuevos capitanes para estabilizar el sereite y cada uno de ustedes derroto a los anteriores capitanes

- Yo no lo derrote – dijo Ichigo, Grimmjow sonrió de burla –

- Porque él se entrego, si hubieran seguido lo más seguro es que lo hubieras derrotado, si aceptas irte al sereite podrás estar con Renji, Rukia y los demás shinigamis que han fraternizado contigo –

- Lo sé, pero también estaré lejos de mi familia y mis demás amigos –Ichigo –

- Tu padre también fue shinigami y estoy seguro que tus hermanas tienen potencial para entrar a la academia, con respecto a tus amigos podrás irlos a ver cuando quieras y ellos también tendrán permiso para entrar al sereite –

- Yo tendría que hablarlo con mi familia –

- Tienes que decidir ahora, o buscare otra persona para ocupar el lugar –

- Yo… bien acepto… - dijo Ichigo soltando un gran suspiro –

- Es la mejor elección – dijo Yamamoto y después dirigió su atención a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow – ¿Y ustedes que deciden? – pregunto a ambos –

- A mí no me interesa – dijo Grimmjow – lo único que quiero es pelear, tener buenos oponentes, solo me importa eso

- Tampoco quiero – dijo Ulquiorra –

- Si aceptas al igual que el resto de shinigamis podrás pelear con hollows que lleguen al mundo humano, además de que el sereite es el mejor lugar para hacerte fuerte – lo dicho por Yamamoto como que llamo un poco la atención de Grimmjow –

- ¿Podre pelear con otros capitanes para demostrar mi fuerza? –

- Solo si eres consciente de que las paleas no serán a muerte, ni mataran a personas que estén alrededor –

- No lo sé a mí me gusta ser libre –

- Si aceptan serán libres pero también tendrán cosas que hacer como capitanes de un escuadrón, si no aceptan serán llevados al sereite y serán estudiados por nuestros científicos, de todas formas su próxima parada es el sereite – dijo Yamamoto –

- Me reusó a ambas cosas –Ulquiorra –

- Si aceptas Orihime inoue ya no será juzgada por traición ya que ambos serán aliados y no enemigos – dijo Yamamoto, paso un rato en el que Ulquiorra repaso las palabras dichas por el capitán –

- Bien, iré con ustedes –

- Perfecto y tu – dijo viendo a Grimmjow –

- No tengo opción –Yamamoto asintió –

- Será mejor que salgamos, Gin y los capitanes están por llegar, ahí les informaremos a todos las nuevas noticias – todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala.

**OoOoOoO**

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Sayonara**

**Mamori**

**O_O**


	3. el plan

Después de un rato de espera que para el resto fue una eternidad los 4 salieron a la sala donde se encontraban todos, pero cada uno estaba en su mundo, Yamamoto estaba muy serio como siempre, Ichigo se veía un poco frustrado, Grimmjow tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, Ulquiorra como siempre sin ninguna expresión pero en sus ojos se veía cierta chispa algo se traía en mente, cada uno tomo su lugar y nadie dijo nada, así estuvieron un par de horas hasta que el grupo de "investigación" llego.

- ¿Y bien? –Pregunto Yamamoto-

- Dijo la verdad –Ukitake-

- Y también es verdad que no se podrá tocar la Hōgyoku a menos que se tenga un recipiente en el cual ponerlo – dijo Hitsugaya mirando a ambos ex espadas, después de eso Yamamoto se paro y quedo viendo muy serio a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow, para después verlos a todos-

- He llegado a un acuerdo con Ichigo kurosaki y con ambos ex espadas –todos estaban atentos- cada uno tomara el lugar de capitanes que faltan en el sereite –todos tenían caras de no podérselos creer, Orihime de inmediato volteo a ver a Ulquiorra quien seguía igual de serio que siempre-

- ¿Pero por qué? – pregunto Renji-

- Porque si nos quedamos en el sereite nos tendrán vigilados de por vida –dijo Ulquiorra muy tranquilo, mientras que Ichigo y Grimmjow estaban asombrados al parecer a ellos no le paso eso por la mente, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Ulquiorra prosiguiera- Tozen fue una persona muy fuerte, difícil de matar y fue derrotado por Grimmjow –este sonrió- si gin no se hubiera rendido –dijo volteando a ver a gin- hubiera sido derrotado por Ichigo kurosaki –hizo otra pausa mientras Gin asentía con esa sonrisa tan característica –

- Y tú has derrotado a Aizen – dijo Gin –

- Y si ustedes 3 derrotaron a estos poderosos ex capitanes la mejor opción que tiene el sereite es hacerlos capitanes –dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes- de esa forma tomaran medidas que no tomaron con los anteriores capitanes y así tendrán todo bajo control –

- Retomando el tema de la Hōgyoku –dijo Yamamoto llamando la atención de todos para que olvidaran el tema del que estaban hablando- entonces es cierto que para poder moverla uno de ustedes tendrá que ser su recipiente – dijo mirando a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra- ¿entonces quien de los dos se ofrece? –

- No me jodas yo no cargare con eso –dijo Grimmjow, el cual estuvo a punto de ser atacado por Hitsugaya, Ukitake y el resto de shinigamis que estaban ahí si no fuera porque Yamamoto los detuvo con un movimiento de manos-

- Yo lo hare –dijo Ulquiorra quien después de lo dicho fue el centro de atención de todos, algunos lo miraban con extrañeza, otros no se lo creían pero Orihime lo observo con clara preocupación que no paso desapercibido por Ulquiorra quien sintió un azoton en su nuevo corazón-

- Buena elección –Yamamoto-

- Pero tengo algunas condiciones –Ulquiorra-

- ¿Cuáles? – Yamamoto-

- Me quedare un tiempo en el mundo humano -

- Eso no puede ser tú tienes que estar bajo vigilancia, además de que tienes que estar preparado para cuando la Hōgyoku se tenga que pasar a tu cuerpo – dijo Hitsugaya-

- Pueden vigilarme aquí y no hay mejor persona para prepararme para el recibimiento de la Hōgyoku que Urahara kisuke… su creador –

- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? – Yamamoto-

- No tengo por qué responder, pueden estarme vigilando todos los shinigamis que usted crea conveniente –hubo otro rato de mucho silencio en el que Ulquiorra y Yamamoto se quedaron viendo como estudiando al otro-

- Bien, pero solo será en lo que se arreglan las cosas en el sereite, cuando todo esté listo vendremos por ti – dijo Yamamoto-

- Bien –

- Un momento, yo no me iré con ustedes… al menos no hasta que él se vaya – dijo Grimmjow señalando a Ulquiorra-

- ¿Porque tendría que dejarte también a ti? –Yamamoto-

- Porque ambos idiotas pidieron algo a cambio de ser capitanes –

- También a ti se te ofreció algo –

- No, me dijiste que si me convertía en capitán podría pelear con personas fuertes, sin embargo a ellos les ofreciste mas, al estúpido de Ichigo –ha este le resaltaban las venas del coraje – le permitirás llevar a su familia al sereite y toda la cosa, al maldito emo le prometiste que no le harías nada a su boba princesita –

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Grimmjow –dijo Ulquiorra con un aura obscura-

- Siempre he pensado que eres un maldito emo –dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa arrogante-

- No me refería a eso –dijo Ulquiorra con ira en su voz y ojos, Grimmjow lo pensó un momento y después se soltó a carcajadas-

- Te refieres a lo de tu boba princesita… claro claro, quise decir a tu querida Orihime – la chica se puso roja más que un tomate, Ulquiorra se sintió un poco tenso y el resto solo se quedo callado contemplando la escena- bueno el punto aquí es que me iré con ustedes hasta que esos dos lo hayan hecho – dijo volviendo su atención a Yamamoto- además ese loco no deja de verme como si fuera una maldita rata de laboratorio –dijo señalando a Mayuri quien no había intervenido en nada y que había llegado junto con el grupo de investigación que fue a hueco mundo que escuchaba con atención todo, además de que tenía una sonrisa escalofriante y perversa- no correré riesgos me iré con ellos – paso un rato de silencio-

- Bien, ambos estarán bien vigilados, así que no piensen en hacer algo estúpido, prepararemos todo para que en un par de días podamos pasar la Hōgyoku a tu cuerpo, así aprovecharemos para investigarla lo más que se pueda –dijo Yamamoto, Ulquiorra asintió – kisuke Urahara ambos quedaran bajo tu cuidado, se quedaran contigo y le ensañaras todo para no causar problemas aquí -

- Eso no es necesario –dijo Ulquiorra, todos nuevamente lo miraban- me quedare en con Orihime Inoue –

- ¿Qué?… ¿conmigo?… ¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué?-dijo toda roja y nerviosa-

- ¿No quieres que me quede contigo? –Dijo mirándola con esos intensos y hermosos ojos que aunque en ese momento no le tomo mucha importancia hizo latir más rápido el corazón de Orihime-

- mmmm… -respiro muy hondo - bien te quedaras conmigo –

- El no puede quedarse contigo… él es… bueno el es hombre… y tu una chica… no puede quedarse contigo –dijo Ichigo sin poder explicarse mejor, pero todos entendieron el punto y Orihime se sonrojo nuevamente-

- Estuve a cargo de ella por un tiempo si hubiera querido hacerle algo se lo hubiese hecho y nadie me abría detenido, así que no me vengas con esas cosas – dijo Ulquiorra mientras Orihime casi se desmayaba por lo dicho y el resto estaban sorprendidos, menos Grimmjo quien sonreía perversamente asintiendo ante lo dicho por Ulquiorra-

- Bien entonces está decidido nos quedaremos con la chica – dijo Grimmjow-

- Y a ti quien te dijo que te podrías quedar con ellos –dijo Ichigo-

- Que no ves que si me quedo con ellos habrá menos posibilidades de que estos dos hagan travesuras –dijo echándose a carcajadas, mientras que Ichigo, Ishida y Orihime se sonrojaban, Ulquiorra rodaba los ojos y el resto se tapaban la boca para no romperse a carcajadas-

- bien ambos se quedaran con Inoue Orihime pero tengan en cuenta que serán vigilados, después te buscaremos nos veremos hasta entonces - al momento Yamamoto salió seguido por los capitanes y algunos tenientes quienes llevaban apresado a gin quedando solo Rukia y Renji-

- Pediré permiso a mi superior para quedarme aquí un tiempo, no estaré tranquilo si se que esos dos estarán aquí - Renji-

- Yo también me quedare –Rukia- Orihime –dijo acercándose a la chica y tomándola de las manos- si quieres podemos quedarnos contigo para que no intenten hacerte nada –

- Gracias -sonrió la chica mientras apretaba las manos de su amiga- pero sé que ellos no me harán nada así que no se preocupen –dijo viendo a todos- yo confió en ellos –a todos se les asía muy normal la forma de hablar y actuar de la chica, ella nunca ha sido una persona que odie o guarde rencor sin embargo Grimmjow se veía un poco sorprendido pero después volteo a ver a otro lado, sin embargo Ulquiorra era otra cosa-

** Pensamientos de Ulquiorra **

Desde el momento en el que volvió a la vida ha tenido la cabeza llena de dudas, sabía que la mayor parte de ellas aun no podían ser aclaradas, cuando murió y pensó que sería la última vez que vería a la mujer, no pudo evitar desear una **nueva oportunidad** de conocer y hasta experimentar todos los sentimientos de los que hablaba la onna y aunque no lo diga abiertamente también estar con ella. Ahora lo tenía y no lo desperdiciaría, se repetía una y otra vez que el motivo solo era el de pasar más tiempo con ella para llegar a comprender esos sentimientos de los que tanto habla y expresaba.

Le sorprendió mucho cuándo ese hombre le ofreció formar parte de los shinigamis pero aun así eso no es lo que le importaba el ya tenía un plan y ese era pasar tiempo con la mujer. Por alguna razón desconocida sentía que debía estar con ella.

Cuando le dijo que si aceptaba ya no tomaría represaría con la mujer por según ellos haberlos traicionado no dudo en aceptar, pero su mente se activo de inmediato, el obtendría lo que quería, lo más seguro es que lo que había dicho gin fuera cierto así que ¿por qué no aprovechar eso?, la chica seria libre y el obtendría lo que quería. se convertiría en el portador de la Hōgyoku, después buscaría alguna forma de librarse de la sociedad de almas.

Además necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse al nuevo cuerpo ahora estaba vivo, tenia corazón y su cuerpo ahora tenía algunos cambios que lo confundía mucho como cuando el estúpido de Grimmjow se refirió a la mujer como boba princesita, eso lo lleno de coraje y cuando dijo que era su querida Orihime se sintió un poco extraño pero mejor; no sabía que le había pasado, pero no se preocuparía por eso después lo sabría y ahora esta mujer acababa de decir que ella confiaba en ellos y que no necesitaba la protección de sus amigos, como podía decir eso si él fue su carcelero, el la retuvo para que no volviera con sus amigos, esta mujer era muy extraña, pero eso lo motivo aun mas a seguir su plan, el descubriría todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, ella era su objetivo... oh por lo menos el método más seguro de saciar su curiosidad.

**OoOoOoO**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_O**


	4. Adaptándose

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando el capitán Yamamoto se fue. Después de un rato había empezado una discusión entre Grimmjow e Ichigo; Ulquiorra se quedo sentado como esperando algo, poco después habían llegado Tatsuki y el resto de sus compañeros y les explicaron todo de la mejor manera aunque evitando algunas cosas. Tatsuki fue la que mas enojada estaba por el hecho de que ambos ex-espadas se quedarían con Orihime, pero después de una gran charla con Orihime lo había aceptado no sin antes amenazar a ambos personajes con matarlos si le hacían algo a su amiga, Ulquiorra solo la observo sin decir nada eso la enfureció pero con el que exploto fue con Grimmjow. Al parecer él iba a ser un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Por 2 días Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se habían tenido que quedar en casa de Urahara para que les dieran gigais, se acostumbraran a él y hacerle algunas inspecciones a Ulquiorra para estar seguros que no habría problemas con la transferencia de la Hōgyoku; después de eso se habían ido a casa de la que de ahora en adelante seria su casera. También les habían informado que al igual que Ichigo podían salir de sus gigais y destruir a los hollos que aparecieran en karakura.

Orihime Estaba cansada; estos últimos días habían sido muy agotadores y eso que no había estado asistiendo a clases, todo se empezaba a acomodar. Cuando llego a su casa con sus acompañantes tenía sus dudas de si funcionaria, pero gracias al cielo todo iba bien, se atrevía a decir que empezaba a ser divertido compartir el mismo techo con estos dos ex-espadas.

El día que los llevo por primera vez a su casa fue un relajo; cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar reír, todo fue muy gracioso.

**** FLASHBACK ****

- Bien pues ya estamos aquí, es pequeño pero seguro nos acomodaremos –Orihime- pasen –dijo abriendo la puerta-

- ¿Estás segura que estaremos bien? esto es muy pequeño –dijo Grimmjow en cuanto estuvieron dentro del departamento-

- Bueno si es pequeño pero estoy segura que estaremos bien –dijo Orihime sonriéndoles ambos la observaban dudando de lo que la joven les decía- vengan les enseñare-empezó a caminar seguida por ambos chicos- esta es la cocina –ambos le quedaron mirando ella supo que tenía que dar explicaciones, es cierto que Urahara ya les había explicado muchas cosas pero no de todo - cuando tengan hambre o sed aquí será donde deben buscar, recuerden que ahora son… ¿cómo decirlo?... más humanos, seguro que Urahara les explico – volvió a caminar- esta es la sala, es pequeña pero creo que es perfecta para nosotros – en la sala había un televisor, un sillón como para 4 personas frente al televisor y otras cosas, en una de las esquinas había otra puerta les explico que era el baño, empezó a caminar nuevamente igual seguida por ellos- esta puerta abre mi cuarto –señalándolo- y este -abriendo una puerta que estaba frente a su cuarto- es su habitación –asiéndose a un lado para que pasaran los chicos, después entro ella, no habían muchas cosas en ese cuarto solo lo necesario había una cama, una mesita de noche encima había una lámpara en el fondo un ropero, volteo a ver a los chicos y ambos les quedaba viendo como esperando algo mas - este era el cuarto de mi hermano –dijo con un tono de tristeza pero se recupero de inmediato- y esto es todo –

- ¿Donde se quedara él? –dijo Ulquiorra señalando a Grimmjow –

- Es más que obvio que yo me quedare aquí – Grimmjow-

- ¿Ha si?... ¿y yo? –dijo Ulquiorra viendo a Orihime, ella solo le sonrió-

- Ambos dormirán aquí –

- ¿Estás loca?... yo no me quedare con él, este será mi cuarto –dijo Grimmjow dejándose caer en la cama- el puede quedarse contigo –les sonrió- les conviene –Orihime se sonrojo, Ulquiorra solo lo observaba-

- No deseo quedarme con él, pero no soy tan bestia como este –señalando a Grimmjow- comprendo que debes permanecer sola en tu cuarto para evitar problemas con tus amigos, pero falta otra cama –

- Si bueno… por ahora no podre comprar otra cama, así que tienen 2 opciones –ambos chicos la observaban y ella se puso nerviosa- pueden compartir la cama –

- Ni loco –respondió de inmediato Grimmjow-

- Estoy de acuerdo con el –dijo frunciendo el seño, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes por un instante-

- Mmmm … pues la otra opción es que se turnen, tengo un futon, mientras uno duerme en cama el otro utilizara el futon y después cambiaran, al menos hasta que podamos comprar otra cama –ninguno estaba de acuerdo y fueron minutos de discusión hasta que lo aceptaron sabiendo que por lo pronto no tenían más opción, siguieron otros minutos de peleas para decidir a quién le tocaría dormir en cama primero después llegaron a un acuerdo-

**** FIN FLASHBACK ****

Y desde ese día habían pasado muchas cosas más; por lo menos ambos ya se habían acostumbrado un poco, o por lo menos ya no tenía que estarles explicando todo o como usar las cosas, siempre habían peleas entre ellos la mayoría por no decir que todas provocadas por Grimmjow, todos los días llegaba alguno de sus amigos para ver cómo estaba, aun no confiaban en ellos y no los culpaba, la que llegaba todos los días a su casa era Tatsuki aunque no se quedaba por mucho tiempo, su amiga ahora trabajaba y solo llegaba en las noches por lo que solo estaba con ella un rato.

La verdad se divertía mucho al parecer Tatsuki y Grimmjow se llevaban muy bien siempre discutían pero se notaba que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Ulquiorra siempre estaba pendiente de ella y ella de él; siempre tenía dudas sobre los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en el, como siempre era curioso quería aprender todo, Urahara había hecho sus movimientos y ahora sabían que ambos chicos irían a la escuela en el mismo salón que ella y los demás.

Estaba feliz porque al igual que a ella les gustaba las comidas que les preparaba; los primeros días se enfermaban pero después de un tiempo se acostumbraron y ahora comen todo lo que les prepare y al parecer les gusta, ambos comen mucho mas Grimmjow, Urahara también les había proporcionado ropas y los uniformes escolares, calzado y todas las cosas necesarias para vivir como cualquier humano a demás de recursos monetarios... y ahí surgía la pregunta ¿la sociedad de alma es rica?...

Para qué negarlo estaba feliz ahora su casa nuevamente estaba llena de ruidos ya no se sentía sola. Grimmjow seguía insinuando cosas sobre ella y Ulquiorra provocando que se sonrojara y Ulquiorra no decía nada solo observaba y se quedaba callado según el no iba a perder su tiempo solo para entretener a Grimmjow.

Dejo de pensar en todo eso cuando escucho ruidos; busco al causante o los causantes, encontrándose con Ulquiorra sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido en cuanto terminaba de leer uno conseguía otro, leía de todo desde física y matemáticas hasta literatura y uno que otro manga todos se los otorgaba Urahara. En el suelo estaba Grimmjow sentado con el control del televisor en mano con una gran sonrisa, vio lo que veía, era un programa de karate al parecer le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con peleas, a Ulquiorra no parecía molestarle el ruido del televisor o de Grimmjow. Se veía muy concentrado, muy raras eran las ocasiones en las que tenía dudas sobre lo que leía, se notaba que era muy inteligente, en una ocasión le había preguntado cómo es que sabía leer, le había explicado que sabían leer y hacer otras cosas porque Aizen se había encargado de que no fueran solo unos idiotas sin nada de información, bueno aunque algunos nunca dejarían de ser idiotas como cierta persona que estaba cerca de él.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a preparar la cena, si no se apresuraba en poco tiempo tendría a Grimmjow pidiéndole que lo alimente; bueno no podía quejarse ahora sabía que su vida ya no sería solitaria, porque a pesar de que tenia a sus amigos cuando estaba entre las paredes de su casa no tenía a nadie, ya no pasaría por eso o por lo menos eso quería pensar por que estaba consciente de que esto no sería así por siempre, que tarde que temprano ellos se irían, tenía que aprovechar lo que ahora tenia, sonrió y decidió prepara algo delicioso.


	5. mas transferidos

Era muy temprano aun habían muy pocos alumnos rondando por la escuela, iba casi casi volando hacia su salón; en cuanto llego vio a la única persona que se encontraba en el, sonrió al verla se veía muy nerviosa y ansiosa, estaba sentada en su pupitre y movía sus pie a una velocidad increíble. Se echo a reír a todo pulmón cuando vio que su mejor amiga se llevaba las uñas a la boca en un intento de calmar sus ansias, de inmediato su amiga la volteo a verla.

- ¿Tatsuki qué haces aquí aun es muy temprano? - dijo Orihime llevando ahora sus dedos a su cabello-

- Pues pase a tu casa y no salías por lo que supuse que estabas aquí. –Sonrió nuevamente al ver que su amiga hacia lo mismo, camino hasta colocarse en su propio pupitre- ¿qué sucede porque estas así? –

- Los chicos se fueron a la casa de Urahara desde ayer en la noche –dijo angustiada-

- ¿Y por eso estas así Orihime? … no es como si se hayan ido para siempre –dijo animando a su amiga, es cierto que en un inicio no estuvo de acuerdo con que ambos chicos se quedaran con su amiga, sin embargo podía ver el cambio, orihime estaba contenta, sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo que había perdido junto con su hermano muerto –

- Hola chicas; pero miren hasta parece que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo –dijo una recién llegada Rukia mientras venia cargando el cuerpo de Ichigo-

- Buenos días –dijo Ishida sentándose de inmediato en su pupitre-

- Buenos días –respondieron las chicas-

Después de un rato había ruidos y desastres por todas partes pues ya habían llegado todos los alumnos entre ellos Toshiro y Renji, a pesar de eso Orihime aun se veía nerviosa, aunque nadie preguntaba nada solo la observaban, después de otros minutos se oyó la puerta abrirse para dar paso al profesor y de inmediato todos se fueron a su lugar y el salón quedo en silencio.

- Buenos días chicos –dijo el profesor colocándose al frente- el día de hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos, aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que hay tantos transferidos, bueno en fin, por favor chicos pasen- la puerta se abrió-

Paso de todo en el salón a la hora en la que 2 jóvenes entraron, los chicos hicieron mala cara al ver que eran más hombre… más competencia, algunos solo los miraban fijamente (como Chad, Ishida y Toshiro) otros gruñían o fruncían el seño (Ichigo y Renji).

Con las chicas fue diferente y como no si ambos chicos son hermosos; esta el chico alto y fortachón de ojos y cabellos azules, una sonrisa perfecta y a la vez aterradora y se veía aun mejor con el uniforme sin fajar y la corbata desajustada mas suelta, todo un rebelde. Y por otro lado estaba ese chico de cabellos negro como la noche, de buena estatura, a diferencia del otro el si estaba bajado aunque la corbata no se veía tan ajustada, con un excelente porte aunque se veía muy serio, pero lo más hermoso eran sus ojos de un verde precioso aunque una mirada fría.

A la mayoría se le formaron corazones en los ojos; suspiraban y unas que otras empezaban a cuchichear, cierta shinigami los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la pelirroja paso del suspenso al alivio y después una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras que su protectora y mejor amiga fruncía el seño y se cruzaba de brazos a la hora en la que uno de los 2 jóvenes la veía y le sonreía de una forma retadora.

- Bueno chicos preséntense por favor –hablo el profesor sacando a todos de su mundo-

- Buenos días mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer –después de eso todos quedaron en silencio hasta que hablo el otro chico –

- Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaques y nos sentaremos cerca de la princesita –dijo señalando hacia Orihime, Ulquiorra asintió y todos voltearon a ver a la chica quien se puso roja a todo lo que daba-

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? –dijo Ichigo parándose y señalando a Grimmjow lleno de coraje-

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelea FRESITA? –Respondió este con esa sonrisa maniaca-

- Pues como vas GATITO –

- ¿A quién le dices gatito? prepárate para morir –

- El que va a morir eres tú –

- Pues órale deja de hablar y ven, golpéame aquí –dijo Grimmjow señalando su propia mejilla, llenando de más coraje a Ichigo-

- BASTA –dijo un enfurecido profesor- como si no bastara con un solo busca pleitos ahora abran dos –

- Discúlpelos profesor son un par de tontos, los mantendremos a raya –dijo Tatsuki, el profesor asintió-

- mmmm… pues que se le va a ser, bienvenidos a los dos, vallan a sentarse -

Ambos chicos así lo hicieron Ulquiorra se sentó atrás de Orihime y Grimmjow atrás de Tatsuki quien volvió a gruñir cuando este paso a su lado, después de que se acomodaron el profesor empezó las clases.

Las 3 chicas aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, pues ya no hubo peleas ni escándalos en esa clase ni en las demás, todos se portaron bien aunque claro Ichigo y Grimmjow aun se echaban miradas asesinas pero nada más, cuando llego el receso las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- Princesita tengo hambre -dijo Grimmjow-

- Tu siempre tienes hambre, no sé como Orihime te soporta –dijo Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos-

- Porque soy encantador, así de simple –

- Ya basta chicos no peleen, mejor vamos a almorzar antes de que termine el receso - todos asintieron y subieron al techo mientras Ulquiorra cargaba con el gran bento que la chica había llevado –

Arriba todos se acomodaron en un circulo quedando Orihime entre Ulquiorra y Grimmjow poniendo enfrente mucha comida, todos estaban asombrados de que ambos chico comieran a gusto los alimentos que preparo Orihime, algunos hasta se apiadaron de ellos pensando que lo comían a la fuerza.

- ¿En verdad les gusta eso? –dijo Tatsuki que estaba sentada al lado de Ulquiorra- digo se ve rico y todo –se puso nerviosa todos la miraban dándole la razón mientras ambos ex-espadas seguían comiendo-

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunto Orihime-

- Bueno yo… esto… prueben esto –dijo ofreciéndoles de su propia comida a ambos chicos- y díganme cual les gusta más- ambos chicos vieron la comida y después de un par de segundos la probaron bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes-

- ¿Y bien? –pregunto Ichigo intrigado-

- Sabe bien –dijo Ulquiorra empezando a comer pero de su propio bento-

- Si esta bueno; pero me gusta más el de la princesita –dijo Grimmjow copiando a Ulquiorra, todos abrieron los ojos con asombro-

- Orihime que les has hecho, te has aprovechado de sus paladares vírgenes –dijo Tatsuki en forma de reproche a su amiga-

- Ji ji ji… ellos viven conmigo y deben comer lo que yo como, además ¿por qué actúan como si esto fuera malo? –

- ¿En verdad no se sienten mal? –Pregunto Ishida ajustando sus lentes-

- ¿Por qué deberíamos sentirnos mal? –Pregunto Ulquiorra-

- En un inicio nos sentíamos mal pero la princesita nos dijo que era normal, ahora ya no nos pasa nada –dijo Grimmjow sin parar de comer-

- Dios –dijo Tatsuki, después de eso todos volvieron a lo suyo charlas, peleas (Ichigo, Renji y Grimmjow) y algunos en silencio (Ishida, Toshiro y Ulquiorra) –

- ¿Por qué no regresaron a casa anoche? –Pregunto Orihime a Ulquiorra-

- Urahara dijo que teníamos cosas que aprender antes de entrar a la escuela –

- Pero en eso yo los pude haber ayudado –

- Pues nos dijo que eran cosas que solo otro hombre nos podría explicar –

- ¿Así? –Dijo Orihime muy intrigada- ¿cómo que cosas? –

- Nos hablo de sexo –dijo Grimmjow en numerando con sus dedos y provocando en algunos sonrojos, en otros nervios o enojo- como conquistar a una mujer, como besar –

- ¿Pe… pero co…mo? –Dijo una roja Orihime-

- Pues con videos, nos tuvo toda la noche viendo esos videos –

- También nos dijo cómo comportarnos con las mujeres –dijo Ulquiorra viendo de mala gana a Grimmjow al ver como dejo a la onna- y nos dijo que no debemos causar problemas –

- A si también eso –dijo Grimmjow terminando su comida- hablo sobre respetar y ser educados, o algo así –

- Diablos, ¿en verdad Inoue va a estar con ustedes 2? –dijo Ichigo- de vez en cuando te tendremos que separar de ellos –eso no le agrado a Ulquiorra que lo miro con rencor- ¿por qué no vamos por un helado después de la escuela Inoue?

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Orihime toda roja- ¿me… estas… pidiendo… salir?

- Eeee si –

- ¿Es… es u…una cita? –Pregunto Orihime cerrando sus ojos-

- Aja eso, de alguna forma te tengo que alejar de ellos –dijo Ichigo ignorando el estado de Orihime, mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza, Grimmjow lo miraba serio y Ulquiorra cerraba su puño con fuerza-

- Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos –dijo Rukia a toda prisa, empezando a recoger sus cosas- dentro de poco sonara el timbre -

Todos asintieron y empezaron a recoger sus cosas y se fueron al salón, hubo más peleas y platicas antes de que entrara el maestro y empezara con la clase, después de un par de horas sonó el timbre de salida, Orihime estaba nerviosa y con una sonrisa boba.

Grimmjow gruñía y volteaba a ver a otro lado no estaba de buen humor. Tatsuki le sonreía a su amiga pero en sus ojos había tristeza porque presentía que esto no acabaría muy bien y eso mismo pasaba con el resto de sus amigos, aunque Renji se sentía aun más mal, por Orihime y por Rukia, porque aunque la viera sonreír él sabía que no estaba bien.

Por otro lado Ulquiorra se veía normal como siempre; tan tranquilo como si nada estuviera pasando, pero nadie sabía que por dentro estaba confundido, confundido por que estaba enojado y no entendía la razón, desde que se volvió humano han surgido sentimientos en el que no quería sentir, que lo único que hacían era confundirlo, como en estos momentos; se sentía molesto con el shinigami sustituto y también con la onna, no sabía qué hacer para desaparecer ese mal, reacciono al escuchar el timbre de salida, busco a la onna, ella sonreía, se veía feliz, suspiro tendría que ir con Urahara, seguro que él le resolvería todas sus preguntas, recogió sus cosas y camino a la salida. Antes de salir escucho a la onna decirle al peli naranja que estaba lista, salió a toda prisa no quería estar ahí.

Tatsuki se paro y vio como su amiga se iba con Ichigo; en verdad algo le decía que esto no acabaría bien, se sobo el cuello se despidió de todos y empezó a caminar ya sabría cómo le iría a su amiga, antes de salir volteo a ver a Grimmjow se veía en verdad molesto.

Grimmjow camino y se puso frente a Ichigo y Orihime, no tenía planeado dejárselo fácil a ese maldito FRESITA, si podía arruinar un poco su vida entonces no lo desaprovecharía.

- Oye quien nos va a dar de comer –dijo a Orihime ella lo miro y sonrió-

- Pero que te crees ella no es tu empleada ni nada –dijo Ichigo buscando pelea-

- Tu cállate – Grimmjow-

- Pues cállame –Ichigo-

- Es lo que quería escuchar –dijo Grimmjow preparándose para darle un buen golpe-

- Ya basta –dijo Orihime- Grimmjow no tardare, muy pronto estaré en casa y te preparare algo muy rico – Grimmjow la miro y después de unos segundos suspiro-

- Bien pero no tardes si no te buscare y te llevare conmigo –

- Lo prometo –

- Bien – antes de irse le echo una mala mirada a Ichigo-

Salió del salón camino un rato y no vio a Ulquiorra; maldito emo se salió antes ¿y ahora como llegaría a casa?, a lo lejos vio a Tatsuki y sonrió ella lo tendría que llevar y de paso se divertiría un poco con ella para olvidar el malestar por el que estaba pasando. También vio como la chica shinigami pasaba a toda prisa y sin voltear a ver y ahora que pasaba con ella, volvió su mirada a su presa y corrió para alcanzarla.

OoOoOoO


	6. otra opcion

OoOoOoO

- Oye chica ruda, espérame –gritaba Grimmjow mientras corría para alcanzar a Tatsuki- oye te estoy diciendo que me esperes –

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? –dijo Tatsuki cuando el chico llego a su lado- en verdad eres un dolor de culo, ¿que no tienes a quien molestar? –El solo sonrió lo más que podía eso le molesto aun más-

- No, el maldito emo ya se largo, la princesita se fue con el maldito fresa –

- Que fastidio –dijo Tatsuki, mientras se giraba para continuar-

- ¿Verdad que me llevaras a casa? –de inmediato la chica volteo a verlo se veía molesta-

- Claro que no –

- Pero si vas a tu casa seguro que puedes pasar a tirarme –

- No voy a mi casa voy al trabajo –

- Pero podrías dejarme en la casa de camino –

- Voy tarde no tengo tiempo de hacerlo –dijo cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose ganadora-

- Ni modo, entonces iré contigo –dijo Grimmjow sacando su sonrisa arrogante-

- Para nada, vete –dijo señalando con su dedo una de las calles- no eres un niño, no te perderás, no creo en los milagros –

- Ya dije –

- Pareciera que no sabes llegar a casa –dijo en broma pero al ver la extraña expresión del chico no tarde en romperse a carcajadas mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el esfuerzo- ¿en verdad no sabes llegar? –

- Claro que se llegar – dijo muy altaneramente el chico- pero la princesa no está y me aburriría con el maldito emo y contigo tengo **otra opción –**

- Aja si claro –dijo Tatsuki restándole importancia mientras caminaba a su trabajo, mientras el chico la seguía- solo no causes problemas -

- Muchas personas los veían como si estuvieran locos y es que les importo muy poco echarse toda esa escena en medio de tanta multitud, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de la vista de esas personas hasta desaparecer por completo.

oOoOoO

Caminaba sin prisa; seguro Urahara le respondería todas sus preguntas, gruño por lo bajo ¿como decían los humanos?... Ah si no tenia suerte pues varios hollwos aparecieron y ahora tenía la responsabilidad de acabarlos y acabaría con ellos para descargar toda esa furia, salió de su gigai, chasqueo la lengua ahora portaba el uniforme shinigami aunque aun no tenía el ahori de capitán.

Empezó a acabar con howolls pero empezaban a salir más; no le preocupaba de hecho podía acabar en un segundo con todos pero desde hace rato tenía ganas de golpear y matar aunque no precisamente a esos howolls pero se tenía que conformar con esto… por ahora.

Después de unos minutos vio a otra persona matando howolls, era la shinigami amiga de la onna, siguió con lo que estaba, después de otros minutos acabaron con todos y ambos volvieron a sus gigais, la de la shinigami estaba junto al de él.

- Me siento mucho mejor –hablo Rukia viendo a Ulquiorra-

-.- -

- No hablas mucho – dijo Rukia divertida –

- ¿Enserio? –Dijo sin ganas-

- ¿Fue sarcasmo? –Pregunto Rukia con un leve asombro-

- No –

- Vaya Ulquiorra Cifer 4to espada del ejército de Sōsuke Aizen mejor dicho ex-espada, ahora futuro Capitán de la Quinta División, un personaje como tu usa el sarcasmo, difícil de creer –decía Rukia mientras sonreía- jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti –

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto sin inmutarse e ignorando todo lo que dijo la shinigami-

- Mmm… –dijo con pose pensativa para después observarlo con una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa- un helado –dijo tomando del brazo a Ulquiorra quien no pudo hacer nada más que caminar sorprendido por la confianza de esta chica- cerca de aquí hay un parque ahí conseguiremos un helado ya lo veras –decía con alegría mientras arrastraba al chico-

- ¿Por qué actúas así? deberías hacer hasta lo imposible por estar lejos de mi como los demás –dijo Ulquiorra recuperando su control pero sin hacerle alguna grosería, según Urahara el respeto y la caballerosidad es lo primero con las damas y el pondría todo su empeño en actuar como se debe pues es el mejor método para entender mas rápido-

- Porque yo no soy como ellos; además ¿para qué hacer eso? ahora eres uno de nosotros y dentro de poco ya no podre hacerlo porque serás un capitán así que aprovechare –siguió caminando dejando un poco confundido a Ulquiorra- mira ya llegamos y ahí venden helados –dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a un puesto de helados-

Fueron por sus helados y empezaron a caminar; ninguno de los dos hablaba parecían que estaban en su mundo pero ninguno se sentía incomodo, después de algunos minutos Rukia quiso sentarse y el la imito.

*** Rukia ***

Se sentía extraña; cuando salió de la escuela se sentía triste por ese idiota, se sentía enojada pues había aceptado hace poco que sentía algo por Ichigo. le dolió mucho cuando invito a salir a Orihime, si se sintió un poco celosa por eso necesitaba descargarse, de pronto vio al espada bueno ex-espada, se veía que no tenía ninguna dificultad matando a los howolls, se animo a ayudarlo, parece que matar y golpear howolls ayudaba a desahogarte y sacar todo el dolor acumulado, el la ignoro total mente, después ambos entraron a sus gigas, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y el la ignoro nuevamente; era un chico de pocas palabras después supo que sería divertido estar un rato con él , lo llevo al parque, hizo que le comprara ese rico helado, caminaron y ahora estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. No estaba incomoda al contrario ahora se sentía relajada; tal vez debería convertirse en su amiga, además de que él lo necesitaba solo interactuaba con Orihime y el otro espada, sonrió por su nueva idea.

- ¿Y a donde ibas, Ulquiorra-san?

*** Ulquiorra ***

Parece que sus planes de ir con Urahara habían huido a la llegada de la shinigami; lo raro es que no se sentía incomodo, era un poco como la onna, aunque eran muy distintas en su forma de ser. tal vez y solo tal vez también lo podría ayudar a conocer y saber sobre los sentimientos, además por lo que paso en la mañana, Ichigo Kurosaki planeaba arrebatarle un poco de su tiempo con la onna, ¿por qué no aprovechar ese tiempo con la niña shinigami? Era **otra opción y** tenía que aprovechar lo que le llegara; muy bien con ella aprovecharía ese tiempo, además serian como 2 formas distintas de llegar a su meta, tal vez hasta saldría más beneficiado. Salió de sus pensamientos con la pregunta de la niña.

- Iba con Urahara –

- Oh… seguro era importante y yo te he traído conmigo, lo siento –dijo sonriéndole-

- No importa, después iré –

- Ok –el silencio llego nuevamente- ¿y cómo es vivir con Orihime y Grimmjow? –pensó que no le respondería por que pasaron varios segundos-

- La onna es extraña; desde que la conozco lo ha sido y Grimmjow es un animal –dijo sin titubear mientras veía a la chica fijamente, ambos se quedaron viendo varios segundos hasta que Rukia se sonrojo y miro a otra parte-

- Vaya… parece divertido –dijo sin pensar, de repente se sintió muy nerviosa al ser observada por esos ojos tan hermosos, ¿en verdad asía bien en estar con él? ¿Por qué de repente quiso pasar más tiempo con él? No tenía las respuestas y eso la puso aun más nerviosa porque algo le decía que no iba por buen camino –

- Vaya ya es muy tarde –dijo rukia parándose para despedirse lo más rápido posible- será mejor que me vaya –

- Vives con Ichigo Kurosaki –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación y ella solo asintió- te acompañare un rato, vamos al mismo rumbo te dejare cerca –observo a la niña y ella asintió y volvió a sonrojarse, empezaron a caminar en silencio, al poco tiempo llegaron a un cruce y él se detuvo-

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Rukia-

- De aquí vas tú sola, la casa de la onna queda para allá –dijo señalando una calle- adiós –empezó a caminar nuevamente tal vez la onna ya abría regresado-

- He… -el empezó a caminar y a ahí entendió lo que dijo sobre el cruce, ella tenía que tomar por un lado y el por el otro, se sintió un poco desilusionada y tonta por no entenderlo en el momento pero después reacciono- nos vemos mañana Ulquiorra–san

- Solo Ulquiorra niña –dijo deteniéndose y volteando a verla, ella sonrió y asintió él se giro y emprendió nuevamente su camino –

- Solo dime Rukia –le grito la niña él como respuesta alzo la mano y no volteo a ver – vaya día, será mejor que me apure tal vez Ichigo ya llego -

Después de otro rato caminando llego a la casa de la onna ahora también su casa temporalmente aunque él no tenía casa, nunca había pensado en esa palabra, el ser humano era toda una incógnita un acertijo sin resolver y el tendría que resolverlo ¿si no quién? , metió la llave que la onna le había dado. En cuanto entro le llego un olor a comida, se fue directo a la cocina, ahí estaba ella se veía muy feliz mientras preparaba lo que sería la cena.

- Ya llegue –dijo sin más- ¿te ayudo en algo? –

- Ho Ulquiorra, bienvenido a casa, ¿dónde estabas? Llegue a casa y no estaban ninguno de los dos –

- Fui a caminar un rato –

- A que bien, ¿y Grimmjow? –El solo se encogió de hombros-

- Tal vez se perdió –dijo Ulquiorra sin preocupación mientras movía lo que fuera que estaba cocinando la onna-

- ¿Tú crees? –Pregunto preocupada Orihime- que debo hacer –decía mientras corría como loca por todas partes-

- Tranquila es tonto pero no estúpido, bueno no tanto creo yo seguro al rato regresa, tal vez llegue para la cena –

- De repente se escucho ruido en la puerta y después se abrió –

- Y el asno que se asoma –dijo Ulquiorra mientras probaba la comida sin voltear a ver-

- Oh Grimmjow estaba preocupada pensé que te habías perdido, te he dicho que te aprendas bien la dirección para que no te vuelvas a perder –decía Orihime mientras revisaba al chico quien se veía un poco sucio y desgreñado-

- Así que no sabes llegar eee –dijo la chica que lo acompañaba-

- Tatsuki qué bueno que lo has traído –

- Tranquila princesita, no me perdí solo acompañe a esta ruda –dijo señalando a Tatsuki-

- ¿Acompañarme? si tu eres el que insistió en que te llevara ya que no podía traerte para acá –dijo enojada-

- Oye princesita tengo mucha hambre ¿ya vamos a comer? –Dijo ignorando a Tatsuki, esta se enojo aun mas, se despidió de su amiga y se fue con un genio de los mil demonios-

- Si ya esta, solo hay que poner la mesa –

- ¿Y qué tal te fue con el fresita? –pregunto Grimmjow, Ulquiorra paro orejas y la chica se sintió un poco incomoda-

- Pues… fuimos a comer un helado – en cuanto Ulquiorra la escucho no pudo evitar recordar a la niña shinigami - pero… se acordó que tenía algo que hacer y regresamos rápido – dijo la chica con un tono triste al final -

Ambos chicos la observaron en cada momento y sintieron rabia al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la chica, pero ella de inmediato se recupero y animo, preparo la mesa y cenaron entre charlas y gritos y una que otra pequeña pelea en la que solo Grimmjow participaba mientras una le sonreía y otro le ignoraba.

OoOoOoO


	7. Confusiones

**Hola; lo se lo se quieren matarme ji ji ji, lo siento no hay escusa y lo peor es que este capítulo no es largo. Lo único que puedo decirles con seguridad es que no lo abandonare así tarde un año en actualizar (cosa que tratare de no hacer). Dentro de 2 días me parece hare un año de no actualizar. Lo sientoooooooooooo**

**Bueno aquí esta y espero les guste quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el sexto capítulo:**

**DarkinocensDLT .- gracias por comentar aquí está la actualización.**

**mina-sama12 .- ji ji ji si pobre ichigo se las están bajando el hermoso de ulquiorra.**

**Danae-chiin .- muchas gracias por el comentario, al igual que a ti amo el ulquihime, pero nuestra orihime parece que le gusta sufrir que le vamos a hacer.**

**Ellie-san .- gracias aquí está la actualización.**

**nithaxx .- gracias también y si que viva el ulquihime**

**Antoinette Gray .- gracias hace más o menos un mes que me escribiste y créeme que tu mensaje me recordó o mas bien alerto a darle continuación a la historia, muchas gracias.**

**También a las personas que me han escrito a lo largo de toda la historia:**

**Succube Noir, ul-him, kira-chan, angelragnarok9, Artemiskoi, majokami, ElenaMisaScarlet, Ambar, pauroxas, tsukii07, inoanbu15, lobalunallena, kawaiineka, desesperada12, Orihime No Miko, Ylien, ArY, mitsuko15, ulquihime 55455**

**IMPORTANTE: HE HECHO ALGUNAS CORRECCIONES Y MODIFICACIONES ASI QUE LES RECOMIENDO LEERLO TODO; DESDE EL CAPITULO UNO.**

OoOoOoO

Un nuevo día llegaba para los alumnos de karakura; podía verse mucha movilización esa mañana. Los alumnos corrían de allá para acá, algunas chicas charlaban en grupo contando sus aventuras. 3 adolecentes caminaban tranquilamente; un peli azul y una peli naranja iban al frente platicando animadamente o al menos la chica hablaba por que el otro más bien gritaba y hacia caras graciosas; tras de ellos un pelinegro caminaba calmadamente y su mochila cargada en su hombro derecho. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su salón.

- Hola chicos – saludo la peli naranja al ver a sus amigos –

- Buenos días – dijo - Ishida –

- Buenos días – Ichigo –

- Buenos días – dijo tímida la peli naranja a Ichigo –

- Hola Orihime – saludo Rukia y la otra le sonrió – hola – dijo a Grimmjo –

- Hola – le respondió este –

- Buenos días Ulquirra – dijo Rukia poniéndose frente al pelinegro y sonriéndole –

- Rukia – respondió el pelinegro como respuesta a su saludo para después caminar a su asiento –

La shinigami se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del chico; cuando este paso a su lado su perfume invadió las fosas nasales de Rukia. Ella respiro hondo y cerró los ojos llenando sus pulmones con su olor y gravándolo en su memoria inconscientemente. Rukia no lo noto pero todos veían lo sucedido con sorpresa; sabían perfectamente que Ulquiorra no era un hombre de muchas palabras o más bien de ninguna por eso estaban así.

Orihime no entendía por qué su pecho dolió al ver interactuar a ambos azabaches; sintió pánico y no sabía por qué, debería estar feliz de que Ulquiorra esté haciendo amigos… ¿Qué le pasaba?...

Ha Ichigo lo invadió el coraje y la rabia; le molesto mucho ver la confianza con la que Rukia trato a Ulquiorra. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué había pasado si apenas ayer eso no sucedía? ¿Por qué Rukia se ha sonrojado con tan solo escuchar como el otro le hablaba por su nombre? Oh claro lo había notado y estaba seguro que no había sido el único, además… ¿Desde cuándo ella le habla por su nombre? ¿Por qué esa confianza? ¿De qué se había perdido?...

Los demás habían sigo unos espectadores más; sin embargo no sabían que hacer al notar el semblante de ambos peli naranjas… a Orihime le veían con un semblante triste y al otro le brillaban los ojos de coraje y rabia. Afortunadamente el profesor llego y las clases empezaron interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento de los chicos.

OoOoO

Las clases terminaron y como el día anterior subieron al techo a comer sus bentos; nuevamente hicieron el círculo. Todos percibieron los ánimos de Orihime e Ichigo, quien no si ambos hablaba mucho y en el caso de Ichigo no había una comida de grupo sin una disputa, pero ahora no hablaban y muy seguido miraban de reojo a Ulquiorra y a Rukia.

La shinigami de inmediato se había puesto al lado del pelinegro y se veía muy animada platicando cada cosa que se le venía a la mente; a simple vista podría parecer que el otro no le ponía atención pero de vez en cuando le respondía con algún monosílabo, asentía o negaba por alguna pregunta que le hiciera la chica.

- Yuzu-chan nos preparo este rico bento ¿quieres probarlo? – le dijo extendiéndoselo al pelinegro quien lo miro un par de segundos antes de dirigir sus palillos y tomar una porción para llevárselo a la boca – a que está muy rico ¿verdad? – el otro asintió –

- ¿quieres probar? – le pregunto Ulquiorra a la chica ofreciéndole también de su bento sorprendiendo mas a todos quienes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban asiendo para ver la escena sin creérsela –

- Yo… -dijo Rukia sonrojándose – gracias – dijo un poco tímida dejando con la boca abierta a todos ¿Rukia tímida? El día de hoy la shinigami ha actuado muy raro –

La chica acerco sus palillos a la comida que le ofrecía su compañero y por unos segundos observo el alimento con duda; trago duro y tomo una pequeña porción de lo que se veía menos raro y se lo llevo a la boca poniéndose azul en cuanto lo probó pero pasándolo con pesar… definitivamente lo había hecho Orihime.

- Rico – dijo después de tragarlo con dificultad y el pelinegro asintió y siguió comiendo… unos segundos más y todos volvieron en sí y regresaron a su actividad –

- ¿Iras con Urahara-san? – le pregunto Rukia a Ulquiorra un rato después y este le asintió –

- Yo también iré, tengo que ir a recoger unos productos de chappy que Urahara-san me prometió –

- Si quieres podemos ir juntos después de clases – dijo Ulquirra –

- Eh… si… gracias – Rukia no podía entender por qué se sentía así; el pelinegro la ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo se sentía a gusto con el –

- Vaya vaya – dijo Grimmjo con tono burlón – el emo anda de romeo… y yo que pensé que ese plan lo tenias con la princesita –dijo el descarado insensible quien se cayó gracias a un codazo que le dio Tatsuki en las costillas, mientras que Orihime se sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro - ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me lastimas? –

- Imprudente – fue lo único que le dijo al peli azul quien de inmediato empezó a discutir con ella olvidando el asunto de los pelinegros –

- Gracias por la comida – dijo Ichigo muy serio recogiendo sus cosas e yéndose con el mismo semblante –

- ¿y a este que le pasa? – pregunto Grimmjo recibiendo otro nuevo codazo – ¿y ahora que hice? - pregunto a Tatsuki -

- Eres un animal – respondió nuevamente, perdiéndose ambos en una nueva discusión -

- Será mejor regresar el receso esta por terminar – dijo Chad, todos asintieron y empezaron a recoger –

OoOoO

Cuando todos regresaron al salón vieron a Ichigo sentado en su lugar con el semblante serio pero nadie pudo preguntarle nada porque nuevamente los interrumpió el profesor.

A la salida podía verse mucho alboroto; pero eso es normal en una escuela llena de jóvenes muchos inmaduros que solo piensan en salir y divertirse. Y nuestro grupo favorito no podía ser la excepción.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al cine a ver una película? Escuche que hace poco se estreno una muy buena – dijo emocionado Asano –

- Yo no puedo tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo Tatsuki acomodándose su mochila y empezando a alejarse de sus amigos – nos vemos mañana –

- Espera yo también voy – dijo Grimmjo alcanzando a la chica, ya se veían un poco lejos y podía notarse que iban peleando –

- Parece que se han hecho muy amigos – dijo Asano con la mano en la barbilla viendo sospechosamente a ambos chicos que a cada momento se alejaban mas –

- adiós – dijo Ichida alejándose del grupo –

- ¿tu tampoco iras? –pregunto Asano sin ganas pero no hubo respuesta –

- Lo siento tampoco puedo ir tengo un compromiso – dijo Chad haciendo una reverencia de disculpa y retirándose –

- ¿queeeeee? –

- ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto Ulquiorra a Rukia llamando la atención de todos, Orihime solo desvió la mirada –

- Si – dijo de inmediato la chica con una sonrisa y el otro asintió –

- Onna – dijo y Orihime lo miro perdiéndose por unos segundos en esos profundos ojos verdes – tratare de no llegar tan tarde – la chica asintió y el le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar –

- Chicos nos vemos –dijo Rukia – Ichigo iré a casa más tarde, dile a Yuzu-chan que estaré ahí para la cena – después de eso corrió a alcanzar al pelinegro –

- Dos menos – dijo Asano con lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla –

- Hasta mañana – dijo Ichigo tomando el camino que lo lleva a su casa –

- Noooooooo tu no – dijo Asano dramático arrodillándose y llorando escandalosamente pero después vio a Orihime, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro -

- Quita esa cara de pervertido – dijo Mizuiro sin despegar la mirada de su celular –

- No sé de que hablas – dijo haciendo pucheritos – listo tu, Orihime-chan y yo iremos al cine – dijo con una pose de victoria –

- Lo siento chicos no podre pero otro día será – se despidió y retiro –

- Nooooooooooo por fin tendría una cita con Orihime – decía ya literalmente desparramado en el suelo mientras que Mizuiro se despedía con una sonrisa de la chica para después concentrarse otra vez en su celular al momento que empezaba a caminar –

- Tuuuuuu – dijo Asano parándose y señalándolo - ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

- Eh… -

- Han hecho muchos comentario buenos sobre esa película; dicen que está muy buena –

- Si lo está – aseguro Mizuiro –

- ¿Qué? ¿ya la viste? –

- Una amable señora me invito al estreno –

- ¿una amable señora?... espera Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho que película es – dijo Asano al borde de la histeria –

- Adios, será para la próxima – dijo retomando su camino y volviendo con su celular –

- Espera… - dijo Asano antes de correr a alcanzarlo –

OoOoO

Orihime abrió la puerta de su casa, entro y cerró la puerta… al girarse se recargo en la puerta y observo su casa vacía y en silencio, sus ojos perdieron brillo; camino lentamente a la sala y se recostó en el sillón, sabía que tenía que preparar la cena pero se sentía tan cansada mentalmente.

No pudo evitar formular preguntas en su cabeza ¿Qué estarán haciendo Ulquiorra y Rukia? ¿Cómo es que Ulquirra le había dado confianza a la pelinegra? ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de llorar al imaginarlos juntos? ¿Por qué se sentía desesperada y abandonada?... cerró los ojos e inevitablemente una lagrima salió a flote pero no hiso el intento de quitarla ni de abrir los ojos; se quedaría así, solo unos minutos…

OoOoO


End file.
